Many web applications allow a user to establish an unlimited number of sessions with the web application, by using one or more web browsers and/or client devices. A large number of sessions can raise issues if allowed to coexist, since some of these sessions may be unattended and inadvertently exposed to security breaches such as unauthorized use for instance. In some cases, an additional session may have been fraudulently established by someone (e.g., on a different device) purporting to be an authorized user.